wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa's Rockin'! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggles Santa'sRockin'!-Prologue.jpg|''"Santa's rockin'!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance" ClareandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Clare and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDancinginhisChristmasPants.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in his Christmas pants GregSingingCaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordinhisChristmasPants.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his Christmas pants AnthonySingingCaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.jpg|Anthony singing LarissainSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Larissa CaptainandAnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Sydney Harbor GregandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Jeff CaptainandAnthonyatANZACBridge.jpg|Captain and Anthony at ANZAC Bridge CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Greg Greg,SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Sam and Captain GregandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Sam CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Sydney Opera House CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain Feathersword GreginSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg GregReading.jpg|Greg reading CaptainFeatherswordRingingtheBells.jpg|Captain Feathersword ringing the bells Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword RedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|''"Ring the bells, everybody. It's Christmas time."'' MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray GregSingingRingaDingaDingDong!.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.jpg|"Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong" SamasanElf.jpg|Sam as an elf CaterinaasanElf.jpg|Caterina as an elf AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheWigglyDancersinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AnthonySingingRingaDingaDingDong!.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainandGregRingingtheBells.jpg|Captain and Greg ringing the bells AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans JeffinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GreatBigManinRed-Prologue.jpg|Murray and John Fogerty NewsReporter.jpg|News Reporter SantaClausinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Santa Claus GreatBigManinRed.jpg|"Great Big Man in Red" GregSingingGreatBigManinRed.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandJohnFogerty.jpg|The Wiggles and John Fogerty CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drums BenMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Ben the Reindeer JohnFogerty.jpg|John Fogerty playing Blue Maton Guitar CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Henry AnthonySingingGreatBigManinRed.jpg|Anthony singing BlueMatonElectricGuitar.jpg|Blue Maton Electric Guitar HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing blue Maton guitar TheLandWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends WagsPlayingTambourineinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags playing the tambourine SantaClausDoingaHandstand.jpg|Santa doing a handstand TheWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends NewsReporterandSantaClaus.jpg|News Reporter and Santa Claus AwayinaManger-2004Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding book ClareandJosephinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Clare and Joseph ClareinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Clare GregPlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Greg playing glockenspiel AwayinaManger-2004.jpg|"Away in a Manger" Joseph,ClareandLuciaField.jpg|Joseph, Clare and Lucia LuciaField.jpg|Lucia AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet JosephinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Joseph DominicinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dominic Seamus,ClareandJosephField.jpg|Seamus, Clare and Joseph Lucia'sCloseup.jpg|Lucia's close-up GregSinginginSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg singing JohnPaulFieldinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|John Paul the Sheep SamandGenevieve.jpg|Sam and Genevieve SeamusClarkeinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Seamus the cow CarlaFieldinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Carla AlangandSineadMajok.jpg|Alang and Sinead TheNativityPlayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Nativity Play SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Anthony ChristmasBarcarolle(LetTheWorldRejoice)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Sam and Jeff SammyWammy.jpg|''"Take it, Sammy Wammy."'' JeffandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|''"Yeah, take it, Sammy Wammy."'' CaptainFeatherswordasaChoirConductor.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a choir conductor SamMoranSingingChristmasBarcarolle.jpg|Sam singing ChristmasBarcarolle(LetTheWorldRejoice).jpg|"Christmas Barcarolle (Let the World Rejoice)" EverybodyVocalizing.jpg|Everybody vocalizing Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Clare Field playing Red Starry Keyboard BenPlayingTambourine.jpg|Ben playing the tambourine TheWigglesinTopHats.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregSingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.jpg|Greg singing RyaninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Ryan LucyStuartPlayingDrums.jpg|Lucy playing the drums HenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.jpg|"Henry's the Champion Christmas Wrapper" GregandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Murray RyanPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Ryan playing the blue Maton guitar HenryandtheWigglyElves.jpg|Henry and the Wiggly elves SamMoranandBrettClarke.jpg|Sam and Brett AnthonySingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Jeff ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain-Prologue.jpg|Greg, King Mondo and Murray ThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.jpg|"This Little Baby Is Born Again" RossWilsoninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Ross Wilson LuciaFieldinAnthony'sHouse.jpg|Lucia in Anthony's house LuciaandMikiField.jpg|Lucia and Miki MikiKissingLucia.jpg|Miki kissing Lucia MikiandLuciaField.jpg|Miki and Lucia Platy-Myaker-DyarandMeryBol.jpg|Platy and Mery Creedence,OliverMoenoandAnthonyPaahi.jpg|Creedence, Oliver and Anthony JamesandMargaretPowell.jpg|James and Margaret XavierJohnandDeborahWatkins.jpg|Xavier and Deborah RossWilsonSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.jpg|Ross singing OscarNgandTippyKavalee.jpg|Oscar and Tippy ChristopherandJackieCannizarro.jpg|Christopher and Jackie Dylan,Alexis,JodiandEdwardWebster.jpg|Dylan, Alexis, Jodi and Edward AdingMajokandMayoumKur.jpg|Ading and Mayoum KatherineinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Katherine KristyTalbot.jpg|Kristy CariannandGiannaLeandro.jpg|Cariann and Gianna BenjaminandAngelaLloyd.jpg|Benjamin and Angela LoganandSarahDux.jpg|Logan and Sarah Myaker-P-MyakerandPlaty-Myaker-Dyar.jpg|Myaker and Platy JohnandSandraEdward.jpg|John and Sandra MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.jpg|Greg singing EverybodySingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.jpg|Everybody singing EmmaandMichelleGardiner.jpg|Emma and Michelle CariannandAnthonyLeandro.jpg|Cariann and Anthony ZacharyRiosecoandLouiseRoberts.jpg|Zachary and Louise TheOtherWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans WilliamandAngelaKyral.jpg|William and Angela CaterinainSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Caterina AnthonyandtheMoguelFamily.jpg|Anthony and the Moguel Family LaPosada.jpg|Fernandito singing "La Posada" SilentNightSpanish-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Silent Night" in Spanish SilentNightSpanish.jpg|"Noche De Paz" (Silent Night) TheMoguelFamily.jpg|The Moguel Family JulioSingingSilentNight.jpg|Julio singing JeffandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffholdingChristmasRoses.jpg|Jeff holding Christmas roses MurrayholdingChristmasRoses.jpg|Murray holding Christmas roses GregholdingChristmasRoses.jpg|Greg holding Christmas roses TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy AnthonyholdingTeddyBear.jpg|Anthony holding teddy bear Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles holding roses and Dorothy GregSingingDorothy'sChristmasRoses.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingDorothy'sChristmasRoses.jpg|Anthony singing GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar TheUnforgottenWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses2.jpg|The Wiggles playing music LucyStuartinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Lucy TheNonrealisticWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music GregandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheOtherWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Other Wiggles BrettinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Brett DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sName.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers holding Dorothy's name Dorothy'sChristmasRoses.jpg|"Dorothy's Christmas Roses" DorothyDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy dancing AnthonyinhisWinterClothes.jpg|Anthony in his winter clothes Murray,JackieandChris.jpg|Murray, Jackie and Chris ChrisandJackieandtheirHouse.jpg|Chris and Jackie at their house MurrayinhisWinterHat.jpg|Murray in his winter hat OComeAllYeFaithful-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "O Come All Ye Faithful" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingOComeAllYeFaithful.jpg|Greg singing SeamusFieldinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Seamus marching JeffPlayingAccordioninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion JohnPaulFieldinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|John Paul marching OComeAllYeFaithful.jpg|"O Come All Ye Faithful" RedMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingCongas.jpg|Anthony playing congas RachelTibbertsma.jpg|Rachel marching SamMacFaddeninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam marching GenevieveMacFaddeninSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Genevieve marching OComeAllYeFaithful2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers playing music RyanPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ryan playing blue Maton acoustic guitar BenPlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Ben playing glockenspiel GregandBarryWilliams.jpg|Greg and Barry Williams Greg,JeffandBarryWilliams.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Barry Williams TheNonrealisticWigglesandBarryWilliams.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Barry Wags,StopYourBarking-Prologue.jpg|''"Wags, stop your barking!"'' TheWigglesandBarryWilliams.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams Wags,StopYourBarking.jpg|"Wags, Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day" SamMoraninSanta'sRocking!.jpg|Sam Moran BarryWilliamsSingingWags,StopYourBarking.jpg|Barry singing WagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags SamMoranandWagstheDog.jpg|Sam and Wags GregSingingWags,StopYourBarking.jpg|Greg singing WagsandBarryWilliams.jpg|Wags and Barry GregandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggles dressing up as elves and Wags AnthonyasanElf.jpg|''"Thanks very much, Wags. You saved Christmas again."'' WagsPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags playing Maton guitar DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard SantaClausPlayingUkulele.jpg|Santa playing ukulele Rockin'Santa.jpg|"Rockin' Santa" JohnFogertySingingRockin'Santa!.jpg|John singing MurrayandJohnFogertyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and John playing Maton guitars DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HenryandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry and Wags GregSingingRockin'Santa.jpg|Greg singing HenryPlayingTambourine.jpg|Henry playing tambourine WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags and Murray playing Maton guitars MurrayandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GregandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue GreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group Santa'sRockin'!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits SantaClausinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Santa in epilogue DorothyandGreginSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue SamMoranandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry MurrayandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett GregandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Wags in epilogue JeffandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Henry in epilogue RyaninSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Ryan in epilogue ClareinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Clare in epilogue BrettinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Brett in epilogue LarissainSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Larissa in epilogue DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in epilogue HenryandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry and Jeff JeffandSaminSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue JeffFattandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and his baby nephew, Oscar Ng Anthony,MikiandLucia.jpg|Anthony, his wife Miki and their newborn baby daughter, Lucia MurrayandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandSamMoran.jpg|Murray and Sam Greg,Henry,WagsandSam.jpg|Greg, Henry, Wags and Sam Santa'sRockin'!-ManzillaCredits.jpg|Manzilla Credits TheOppositeWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue GregandJohnFogerty.jpg|Greg and John Fogerty TheWigglyGroupandBarryWilliams.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Barry Williams WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Murray in epilogue GregandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Henry CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Greg in epilogue Greg,WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Greg, Wags and Sam JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue AnthonyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheLandWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Bonus Clip: The Wiggly Dancers' Christmas Messages TheWigglyDancers'ChristmasMessages.jpg|"Our Special Christmas Messages to You" LarissainherChristmasMessage.jpg|Larissa in her Christmas message LarissaandLamby.jpg|Larissa and Lamby BrettinhisChristmasMessage.jpg|Brett in his Christmas message BrettandhisChristmasatHomeRecord.jpg|Brett and his "Christmas at Home" record LucyinherChristmasMessage.jpg|Lucy in her Christmas message LucyReadingaChristmasPoem.jpg|Lucy reading a Christmas poem BeninhisChristmasMessage.jpg|Ben in his Christmas message CathyinherChristmasMessage.jpg|Cathy in her Christmas message RyaninhisChristmasMessage.jpg|Ryan in his Christmas message MerryChristmas.jpg|"Merry Christmas" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries